Meeting You
by RebelSaviour
Summary: Meeting a member from your favorite band may be the best moment in your life, but for Uzumaki Naruto it’s more than that. It’s his dream come true. A love that flourished from a simple encounter. NaruSasu. Yaoi.


Title: Meeting You

Summary: Meeting a member from your favorite band may be the best moment in your life, but for Uzumaki Naruto it's more than that. It's his dream come true. A love that flourished from a simple encounter.

This is my 2nd story so be nice about it ok. I'm not the best author either so…reviews? Please gimme some help here for future reference!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! Except for maybe Itachi ;3...nah i don't own him either xD but is ure wish I did! 3

* * *

Seated on the bus, Naruto sighed and stared out the window. Water droplets slid down the glass as it continued to rain. He turned his iPod on, plugging his ears with headphones and playing Three Days Grace. With the volume way up, he sat back and prepared for the long ride ahead of him.

The bus stopped and a dark man clambered upon it. His navy hair was cut short, sticking up in the back, bangs hung down on each side of his pale face. Slung over his shoulder were two guitars and a distinguished black backpack. Looking around; the man saw that the only seat left was the one next to Naruto. Sitting down, turned to look at Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Three Days Grace, hm? They're a good band. Ya know they're having a concert tomorrow." Said the man as he placed his guitars between his legs and balanced his backpack on his knees.

Turning down the volume on his iPod, Naruto looked at the man. "Hm? Oh, yea, I know that. But I can't go, I don't have tickets. Although I really wish I could, they're my favorite band."

"Oh, well I have some tickets here for their concert. I don't really plan on going to it anyway. I'm a bit busy with something else tomorrow. Hey since they are your favorite band, do you want the tickets?"

"Really?! I'm allowed to have them?! That's awesome! Thank you so much! My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way." He said with a bright smile now spread across his face.

"Oh, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and of course you can have them. Like I said, I'm a bit busy and have no use for them anyway." Sasuke said as he took the tickets out of his backpack and handed them to Naruto.

Grabbing them from Sasuke's hands Naruto looked at the tickets as if they were the most precious things in the world. Grabbing his draw string bag from the squished spot it was in Naruto carefully placed them in a book so they'd stay flat and protected. As the time slowly passed by on the ride, the two men continued talking with each other. When the bus finally reached its destination both men got off the bus.

"Hey, Sasuke? Where are you going right now? I'm headed over to the New York Palace Hotel. I'm staying there since my friend doesn't live to far from it." said Naruto as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Hn, that's a coincidence. I'm staying at that hotel too. I'm meeting with some friends tomorrow. Hey, how about we head over there together. It'll be cool to be hanging together at the hotel." Sasuke said while making sure his backpack was secure on his back.

"YEA! That's a great idea Sasuke! Let's go!" Naruto said, now running along the sidewalk.

Stopping, Naruto leaned out into the street to call a taxi. When the taxi stopped Naruto helped Sasuke get his things into the trunk before getting in. The whole ride to the hotel was silent. Once they arrived and Sasuke paid the driver and they got out and went into the hotel to get their rooms.

"Hello and welcome to the New York Palace Hotel. How may I be of your assistance?" said the woman standing behind the counter.

Looking at her Sasuke said "Hello ma'am, we would like 2 rooms, please."

"Mhm, I'll get that for you." said the woman with a smile. Tapping away at the computer she then got them their rooms and handed them their room keys. "Thank You, I hope you have a good stay here at the hotel boys."

Taking their rooms keys they thanked. "I'll meet up with you later Sasuke. I'm gonna head out and hang with my friend. He's probably wondering if I'm here yet anyway. See ya." said Naruto as he walked out of the hotel.

"Okay Naruto. See you later." said Sasuke as he walked down the hallway. Getting on an elevator he sighed. "This is going to be some night." Stepping off the elevator Sasuke walked down the hallway to the door with a golden number 136 on the door. Sliding his card key in the slot he pushed the door open and dropped his backpack and guitars on the chair next to the door. Closing the door behind him with a click, Sasuke then walked over to his backpack and pulled out his iPod speakers, placing his iPod Touch in and turning on Three Days Grace.

Smiling Sasuke sang along with the recording of Over and Over while he grabbed some towels and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and relax. Stripping himself of his clothes, he turned on the water and walked into the hot water now raining from the shower head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking down the hall way of the hotel to his room, Naruto mumbled to himself. "That bastard, he said he'd be home at this time. Hmph, I guess I'll just bother his sorry ass tomorrow then." Reaching his room Naruto pushed the card key in the door and pushed it open. "What the…someone else's things are in here. Awesome! I guess whoever it is they like Three Days Grace. Hm, maybe they won't mind if I change the song." Walking over to the iPod speakers, Naruto skimmed through the Three Days Grace songs available on the iPod. Stopping at One X, Naruto hit play and smiled as the song started to play.

Sighing, Naruto looked around the room and stopped when his eyes landed on two guitar cases resting against the chair by the door. "Wait, aren't those Sasuke's guitars?" said Naruto. Crouching down, he picked up one guitar and looked at the tag hanging from the strap. On the tag it read:

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Three Days Grace Vocalist/Guitarist**

**Dressing Room 109**

**If missing call: (xxx) xxx-xxxx**

"HOLY SHIT! SASUKE'S THE SINGER AND GUITARIST OF THREE DAYS GRACE?!" screamed Naruto as his eyes widened in shock.

Hello there - I presume that since your reading this you've read Chapter One of my first ever chapter fanfiction!

Sooo...Did you enjoy it :O REVEIWS PLEASE! oh btw yes I do intend of leaving off the chapters in cliffhangers -


End file.
